jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Domains
Domains Cleric Deities Spells this is a fully comprehensive listing of all the Domains that a Cleric may select, or which a Favored may learn spells from. Spells listed are from the Jd20 standard list, the spell compendium, or have a source book listed. Air Powers: +1/2 CL to Acrobatics, Mage Hand. 1.'' Deep Breath '' 2. Wind Wall 3. Gaseous Form 4. Air Walk 5. Control Winds 6. Wind Walk 7. Chain Lightning 8. Stormrage 9. Greater Whirlwind Animal Powers: +1/2 CL to Biology, Wild Empathy 1. Speak with Animals 2. Nature's Aspect 1 3. Dominate Animal 4. Nature's Aspect 2 5. Commune with Nature 6. Animal Shapes 7. Bite of the Werebear 8. Nature's Aspect 3 9. Nature's Avatar Avarice Powers: +1/2 CL to Bluff, Sleight of Hand skill trick 1.'' Disguise Self '' 2.'' Entice Gift '' 3. Vampiric Touch 4. Fabricate 5. Magic Jar 6. Guards and Wards 7. Teleport Object 8. Simulacrum 9. Wish Balance Powers: +1/2 CL to Administration, Improved Stability +4 1. Calm Emotions 2. Make Whole 3. Water Walk 4. Air Walk 5. Atonement 6. Find the Path 7. Word of Balance 8. Protection from Spells 9. Weighed in the Balance Beastial Powers: Scent, "Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?" (as the Rogue feature). 1. Aspect of the Wolf ''2. ''Rage ''3. ''Dominate Animal ''4. ''Vortex of Teeth ''5. ''Bite of the Weretiger ''6. ''Feeblemind ''7. Warrior's Transformation 8. ''Phantom Bear ''9. Spread of Savagery Celerity Powers: Wis/day as a swift action, add 1/2 CL to a close target's Dexterity score for 1 round. 1. expeditiousness 2. Cat's Grace 3. Haste 4. Celerity, Lesser 5. Tree Stride 6. Wind Walk 7. Blink, Greater 8. ''Celerity ''9. Time Stop Chaos Powers: +1 on saving throws against spells with an alignment subtype, and supernatural abilities from creatures with an alignment subtype. 1. Improvisation 2. ''Shatter '' 3. Blink 4. Freedom of Movement 5.Tear Spatial Binding 6. ''Prismatic Ray ''7. Insanity 8. Polymorph Any Object 9. Reality Maelstrom Cold Powers: energy resistance +5 against cold and fire. 1. Chill Touch 2. Orb of Cold, Lesser 3. Sleet Storm 4. Orb of Cold 5. Wall of Ice 6. Cone of Cold 7. Control Weather 8. Polar Ray '' 9. Obedient Avalanche Community Powers: Telepathy within CL x5 feet. +1/2 CL on Diplomacy 1. Bless 2. Status 3. Prayer 4. Tongues 5. Telepathic Bond 6. Heroes' Feast 7. Refuge 8. Magnificent Mansion 9. Heal, Mass Competition Powers: Improved Initiative, +2 luck bonus on any skill check where a creature within 10' is simultaneously making a skill check for the same skill. 1. Remove Fear 2. Master's Touch 3. Inevitable Defeat 4. Divine Power 5. Righteous Might 6. Mass Perfection 7. Greater Spell Immunity 8. Moment of Prescience 9. Visage of the Deity Corruption Powers: Corrode cantrip, +1/2 CL on Combat Awareness 1. Bane 2. Infernal Wound 3. Rusting Grasp 4. Know Vulnerabilities 5. Bloodstar 6. Mind Fog 7. Energy Ebb 8. Horrid Wilting 9. Waves of Exhaustion Courage Powers: while you are conscious, allies within a 10' radius receive a +4 divine bonus on saves against fear. +1/2 CL on Social checks made during combat. 1. Remove Fear 2. Calm Emotions 3. Aid, Mass 4. Heroism 5. Righteous Wrath 6. Heroes' Feast 7. Heroism, Greater 8. Refuge 9. Mind Blank Creation Powers: +1/2 CL to Craft checks, {+2} for item creation 1. Manipulate Object 2. Wood Shape 3. Stone Shape 4. Creation ''5. ''Fabricate ''6. Creation, Greater 7. Permanent Image 8. True Creation 9. ''Genesis Darkness Powers: Blindfight, +1/2 CL on Stealth 1. Net of Shadows 2. Darkness 3. Blacklight 4. Armor of Darkness 5. Darkbolt 6. Shadow Walk 7. Nightmare 8. Power Word Blind 9. Invisibility, Superior Death Powers: Wis/day as a swift action, subtract 1/2 CL from a close target's Constitution score for 1 round. 1. Critical Strike 2. Death Knell 3. Death Armor 4. Death Ward 5. Slay Living 6. Circle of Death 7. Destruction 8. Finger of Death 9. Wail of the Banshee Destruction Powers: Improved Sunder, +1/2 CL to Engineering. 1. Inflict Light Wounds 2. Shatter 3. Know Vulnerabilities 4. Inflict Light Wounds, Mass 5. Wrack Earth '' 6. Harm 7. Disintegrate 8. Earthquake 9. Sphere of Ultimate Destruction Dream Powers: +1/2 CL to Hypnosis, downgrade fear effects by one step. 1. Sleep 2. Augury 3. Sleep, Greater 4. Phantasmal Killer 5. Nightmare 6. Dream Walk 7. Scrying, Greater 8. Power Word Stun 9. Weird Earth Powers: Improved Stability, 1/day as an immediate action, gain hardness = Wis for 1 round. 1. Magic Stone 2. Soften Earth and Stone 3. Stone Shape 4. Spike Stones 5. Wall of Stone 6. Stoneskin 7. Earthquake 8. Iron Body 9. Undermaster Endurance Powers: Wis/day as a swift action, add 1/2 CL to a close target's Constitution score for 1 round. 1. Endure Elements 2. Bear's Endurance 3. ''Refreshment 4. Favor of the Martyr 5. Bear's Endurance, Mass 6. Stoneskin 7. Globe of Invulnerability 8. Spell Turning 9. Iron Body Evil Powers: {+2} for your evil spells. Any time you inflict damage on a helpless target, you gain a +2 morale bonus on attack, save, and weapon damage rolls for Wis rounds. 1. Align Weapon 2. Death Knell 3. Vampiric Touch 4. Power Leech 5. Wrack 6. Channeled Lifetheft '' 7. Blasphemy 8. Unholy Aura 9. Visage of the Deity Fate Powers: Uncanny Dodge 1. True Strike 2. Augury 3. Bestow Curse 4. Status, Greater 5. Mark of Justice 6.Contingency 7. Visions of the Future 8. Death Pact 9. Foresight Fire Powers: energy resistance +5 against cold and fire. 1. Produce Flame 2. Flaming Sphere 3. Fireball 4. Wall of Fire 5. Fire Shield 6. Fireburst, Greater 7. Firestorm 8. Incendiary Cloud 9. Meteor Swarm Force Powers: Wis/day as a swift action, subtract 1/2 CL from a close target's Strength score for 1 round. 1. Shield 2. Spiritual Weapon 3. Blast of Force 4. Resilient Sphere 5. Wall of Force 6. Repulsion 7. Forcecage 8. Telekinetic Sphere 9. Big Crushing Fist Gluttony Powers: you may, as a free action, increase your size category by 1 for up to CL rounds per day. 1. Ironguts 2. Vampiric Touch 3. Create Food and Water 4. Dire Hunger 5. Baleful Polymorph 6. Heroe's Feast 7. Flesh to Stone 8. Bite of the King 9. Soul Bind Good Powers: +2 save DC for your good spells. 1. ''Align Weapon ''2. Shield Other 3. Infused Rain '' ''4. ''Blessing of the Righteous ''5. ''Sacred Haven ''6. Atonement '' ''7. ''Holy Word ''8. Holy Aura 9. Visage of the Deity Hatred Powers: Wis/day as a swift action, subtract 1/2 CL from a close target's Charisma score for 1 round. 1. ''Rage ''2. Mark of Judgement 3. ''Bestow Curse ''4. ''Burning Blood ''5.Mark of Sin 6. Forbiddance 7. Pulse of Hate 8. ''Antipathy ''9. Wrathful Castigation Healing Powers: Augmented Healing, +1/2 CL on Combat Awareness checks to assess a creature's health. 1. Vigor, Lesser 2. Cure Moderate Wounds 3. ''Cure Serious Wounds ''4. Cure Light Wounds, Mass 5. Regenerate ''Regenerate ''6. ''Heal ''7. Restoration, Greater 8. ''Cure Critical Wounds, Mass ''9. Heal, Mass Illusion Powers: +1/2 CL to Stealth, 1/day you may make a Dispelling Strike; if you hit a flat-footed creature or spell effect you may make a dispel check (using your CL + Wis) against that effect or each spell on the creature. 1. ''Disguise Self ''2. ''Invisibility ''3. ''Image, Greater ''4. Mirror Image, Greater ''Mirror Image, Greater ''5. ''Persistent Image ''6. ''Mislead ''7. Projection 8. Screen 9. Weird '' Inquisition Powers: +4 on dispel or dismissal checks, +1/2 CL on Sense Motive 1. Detect Alignment ''2. Zone of Truth 3. Detect Thoughts 4. ''Discern Lies ''5. ''True Seeing ''6. Anti-Magic Field 7. ''Banishment ''8. Antipathy 9. Imprisonment '' Joy Powers: Wis/day as a swift action, add 1/2 CL to a close target's Wisdom score for 1 round. 1. Joyful Noise ''2. ''Elation ''3. Good Hope 4. ''Celebration ''5. ''Atonement ''6. ''Heroism, Greater ''7. Perfection '' ''8. ''Spread of Contentment ''9. Irresistible Dance Knowledge Powers: subtract CL from Memory checks, +1/2 CL on Dweomer checks 1. ''Master's Touch ''2. ''Detect Thoughts ''3. Clairvoyance 4. Divination 5. True Seeing 6. Find the Path 7. Legend Lore 8. Discern Location 9. Prying Eyes, Greater Law Powers: Wis/day you may take 10 on a roll (whether you would normally be able to do so or not). 1. Protection from Alignment '' ''2. ''Calm Emotions ''3. Magic Circle vs Chaos 4. Order's Wrath 5. Mark of Justice 6. Guards & Wards 7. Forcecage 8. Inevitable Fate 9. Imprisonment Liberation Powers: re-save against any Mind. +1/2 CL on Escape 1. ''Grease ''2. Expeditiousness 3. Rage 4. Freedom of Movement 5. Break Enchantment 6. Dispel Magic, Greater 7. Refuge 8. Mind Blank 9. Freedom '' Life Powers: resist drain equal to your Cha, +4 morale on saves vs death. 1. Stabilize, Mass 2.'' Close Wounds 3. Death Ward 4. From the Brink 5. Raise Dead '' 6.'' Undeath to Death 7. Resurrection 8. Death Pact 9. True Resurrection '' Love Powers: +1/2 CL to Diplomacy checks, 3/day as an immediate action you may cause a creature that has just damaged you to be stunned for one round (Will DC 10 + 1/2 CL + Cha). 1.'' Stay the Hand 2. Shield Other 3. Status, Greater 4. Sending 5. Telepathic Bond 6. Heroism, Greater 7. Scrying, Greater 8. Sympathy 9. Miracle '' Luck Powers: 1/day Amazing luck (as Bard feature), and subtract your CL from all Luck rolls you make. 1. Entropic Shield 2.True Strike ''3. Blink 4. Freedom of Movement 5. Mirror Image, Greater 6. Mana Flux 7. Spell Turning 8. Moment of Prescience 9. Miracle '' Lust Powers: Wis/day as a swift action, add 1/2 CL to a close target's Charisma score for 1 round. 1.'' Charm 2. Ray of Enfeeblement 3. Clairvoyance 4. Charm, Greater 5. Magic Jar 6. Mass Suggestion 7. Limited Wish 8. Demand 9. Soul Bind '' Madness Powers: Wis/day as a swift action, subtract 1/2 CL from a close target's Wisdom score for 1 round. 1. Confusion, Lesser ''2. Hideous Laughter 3. Rage 4. Confusion 5. Bolts of Bedevilment 6. Phantasmal Killer 7. Insanity 8. Irresistible Dance 9. Weird '' Magic Powers: +1/2 CL on Use Device, advantage on Dweomer 1.'' False Aura 2. Identify 3. Dispel Magic 4. Assay Spell Resistance 5. Spell Resistance 6. Antimagic Field 7. Spell turning 8. Protection from Spells 9. Disjunction '' Mind Powers: Wis/day as a swift action, subtract 1/2 CL from a close target's Intelligence score for 1 round. 1.'' Hypnotism 2. Detect Thoughts 3. Telepathic Bond, Lesser 4. Discern Lies 5. Telepathic Bond 6. Probe Thoughts 7. Brain Spider 8. Mind Blank 9. Weird '' Moon Powers: Extra Channeling, +2 on any saving throw for which success "reflects", and add your CL on Dweomer checks made to Scry you. 1.'' Faerie Fire 2. Invisibility 3. Moon Blade 4. Moon Bolt 5. Wall of Force 6. Scry Location 7. Spell Turning 8. Phantom Wolf 9. Moonfire '' Oracle Powers: +1/2 CL to Spot, 1/day as an immediate action you may add your Wis to a defense after the attack has resolved (possibly negating it). 1.'' Omen of Peril 2. Augury 3. Divination 4. Scrying 5. Commune 6. Legend Lore 7. ''Scrying, Greater ''8. Moment of Prescience 9. Foresight '' Peace Powers: Wis/day minimize a damage roll against a close target as an immediate action. 1.'' Sanctuary 2. Calm Emotions 3''.'' Mark of Doom 4. Hold, Greater 5. Mark of Justice 6. Hold, Mass 7. Sequester 8. Maze 9. Temporal Stasis '' Pestilence Powers: subtract your Wis from any damage you would take from a disease and from your saving throws against disease, add your Wis on saves against nausea and poison 1.'' Breath of the Jungle 2. Summon Swarm 3. Contagion 4. Poison 5. Plague of Rats 6. Scourge 7. Creeping Doom 8. Horrid Wilting 9. Despoil '' Planning Powers: Wis/day as a swift action, add 1/2 CL to a close target's Intelligence score for 1 round. 1.'' Deathwatch 2. Augury 3. Clairvoyance 4. Status, Greater 5. Contingency 6. Heroe's Feast 7. Scrying, Greater 8. Discern Location 9. Time Stop '' Plant Powers: Fortification, +1/2 CL on Biology 1.'' Entangle 2. Barkskin 3. Plant Growth 4. Command Plants 5. Wall of Thorns 6. Repel Wood 7. Animate Plants 8. Control Plants 9. Unyielding Roots '' Pleasure Powers: as an immediate action Wis/day a close target that would be subject to one of the following conditions is instead dazed for 1 round: agonized, frightened, nauseated, panicked, shaken, staggered, or stunned. 1. Hideous Laughter 2.'' Eagle's Splendor 3. Image, Greater 4. Mind Fog 5. Dream 6. Heroe's Feast 7. Empyreal Ecstasy 8. Sympathy 9. Sublime Revelry '' Protection Powers: as a swift action Wis/day, a touched target gains DR CL/- for 1 round. 1.'' Sanctuary 2. Shield Other 3. Protection from Energy 4. Spell Immunity 5. Spell Resistance 6. Antimagic Field 7. Repulsion 8. Mind Blank 9. Prismatic Sphere '' Purification Powers: Divine Health (as the Paladin ability). +2 on checks made to remove diseases or curses. 1. Resurgence ''2. Deific Vengeance 3. Recitation 4. ''Castigate ''5. Righteous Wrath 6. ''Dance of the Unicorn ''7. Antimagic Field '' ''8. Sunbeam 9. Visage of the Deity '' Repose Powers: Favored Enemy vs Undead (as the Ranger ability). 1.'' Deathwatch 2. Gentle Repose 3. Speak with Dead 4. Deathward 5. Disrupt Undead, Greater 6. Undeath to Death 7. Barghest's Feast 8. Death Pact '' ''9. Deathward, Mass '' Sloth Powers: Wis/day as a swift action, subtract 1/2 CL from a close target's Dexterity score for 1 round. 1.'' Unseen Servant 2. Hold 3. Slow 4. Whelm, Mass (PH2) 5. Waves of Fatigue 6. Endless Slumber (source?) 7. Waves of Exhaustion 8. Hold, Mass 9. Astral Projection '' Sorrow Powers: enemies within 5' per CL lose all morale bonuses. 1.'' Sorrow 2. 'Torrent of Tears ' ''3. Wave of Grief 4. Crushing Despair 5. Love's Lament 6. Unluck 7. Dirge 8. Symbol of Weakness 9. Soul Bind ''' Strength Powers: Wis/day as a swift action, add 1/2 CL to a close target's Strength score for 1 round. 1. Fist of Stone 2. Resize 3. Righteous Fury 4. Righteous Might 5. Bull's Strength, Mass 6. Warrior's Transformation 7. Big Grasping Hand 8. Big Clenched Fist 9. Big Crushing Fist '' Suffering Powers: Wis/day as a swift action, heal HP = the damage from your next melee attack. 1.'' Blade of Blood 2. Wracking Touch 3. Bestow Curse 4. Wrack 5. Feeblemind 6. ''Resonating Agony ''(Complete Mage) 7. Symbol of Pain 8. Flensing 9. Eternity of Torture (Book of Vile Banned) Sun Powers: true sunlight for CL rounds per day, in a 5' x Wis radius. 1. Endure Elements 2. Wall of Light 3. Searing Light 4. Blistering Radiance 5. Anger of the Noonday 6. Lucent Lance 7. Sunbeam 8. Sunburst 9. Deadly Sunstroke (source?) Time Powers: Wis/day you may take a move action as a swift action. +1 Initiative 1. True Strike 2. Gentle Repose 3. Haste 4. Timeheal, Lesser 5. Permanency 6. Contingency 7. Timeheal 8. Foresight 9. Time Stop '' Travel Powers: Endurance, +1/2 CL to Geo 1.'' Longstrider 2. Locate Object 3. Attune Form 4. Freedom of Movement 5. Teleport 6. Find the Path 7. Teleport, Greater 8. Planar Perinarch 9. Astral Projection '' Trickery Powers: +1/2 CL to Bluff, Wis/day as a swift action create an illusory duplicate of yourself that lasts for 1 round. 1.'' Disguise Self 2. Invisibility 3. Nondetection 4. Confound 5. False Vision 6. Mislead '' ''7. Screen 8. Polymorph Any Object 9. Time Stop '' Tyranny Powers: +1 & {+1} for compulsions, +1/2 CL to Diplomacy. 1.'' Command 2. Enthrall 3. Suggestion 4. Fear 5. Command, Greater 6.Rejection 7. Hold, Mass 8. Dominate, Greater Fucking 9. Big Crushing Fist '' Undead Powers: undead have +4 Strenght & +4 Charisma while within 5' x CL of you, and you may control twice the usual HD of undead. 1.'' Deathwatch 2. Command Undead 3. Animate dead 4. Undead Lieutenant 5. Create Undead 6. Revive Undead 7. Control Undead 8. Veil of Undeath 9. Plague of Undeath '' War Powers: Weapon Focus in you deity's favored weapon. At CL 10, you gain Weapon Specialization, at CL 15 you gain Greater Weapon Focus, and at CL 20 you gain Greater Weapon Specialization. 1.'' Magic Weapon 2. Spiritual Weapon 3. Prayer 4. Divine Power 5. Flame Strike 6. Blade Barrier 7. Righteous Burst 8. Body of War 9. Epic Magic Weapon '' Water Powers: add Wis to MD and TV. 1.'' Create Water 2. Breathing 3. Control Water 4. Swim, Mass 5. Blood to Water 6. Drown 7. Waterspout 8. Drown, Mass 9. Tsunami '' Weather Powers: ER +5 (electricity) 1.'' Endure Elements 2. Binding Winds 3. Call Lightning 4. Control Winds 5. Wind Tunnel 6. Wind Walk 7. Control Weather 8. Whirlwind 9. Storm of Vengeance '' Wrath Powers: 1/day you may add your Wis to attack and CL x2 to damage for one weapon attack. 1. Rhino's Rush ''2. ''Bull's Strength ''3. Rage 4. Shout 5. Righteous Might 6.Song of Discord 7. Warrior's Transformation 8. ''Shout, Greater ''9. Wrathful Castigation ''